


It's a Way of Life

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always flirted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Way of Life

Hell, he was married, not dead. On his way home from work, Warrick was still rolling his eyes at Hodges. How dare he try to forbid him to flirt, let alone with Catherine?

They had flirted from day one, having an instant connection. Yes, she outranked him. Yes, she was older. Yes, she had been married at that time. But none of that had stopped him, them from having some harmless fun. They both knew it wouldn’t, couldn’t go anywhere, and with the rules clear to both of them, they were able to relax around each other, to play with the obvious attraction between them.

Over time, these rules changed a bit. He got promoted, she divorced. The chances of their flirting going somewhere increased that way, but it didn’t. They had both become too comfortable with each other and what they had. Both looked around elsewhere, trusting the other would always be there.

By getting married, he had ultimately destroyed that illusion. The expression on her face when she had found out pained his heart, and he wished he could take away the hurt he had caused her – even if it hadn’t been intentional.

His marriage had damaged his relationship with her, but she – or rather his flirting with her – could damage his marriage. Yet, he found himself unable to give up either, although he knew it wasn’t fair to either woman. It was a gamble, but he had always loved to play with fire. The jury was still out on who would get burned by whom this time.

= End =


End file.
